


An Assassin's Work

by TheLuigiSeance



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuigiSeance/pseuds/TheLuigiSeance
Summary: Whenever there's a problem in time or space, someone is sent to fix it from the Temps Aeternalis, an organization that deals with time travel; in this instance a simple War Worker with no known record of killings is sent out to put a stop to a man who would rather not conceive a child with his wife. With the knowledge of this child being a rather important piece in the puzzle that would be the beginning of World War Two, the new assassin figures this would be an easy task to complete. Unbeknownst to him, however, is that the child would not be a piece in World War Two, but a piece in his office.





	An Assassin's Work

**Author's Note:**

> I got into the Umbrella Academy comics back in mid-2016, when I got the guts to ask my mom if I could have the first part of the series: the Apocalypse Suite. It went downhill from there. After watching the television release for the Umbrella Academy on Netflix, I couldn't help but wonder when there would be fanfiction for it. I'm pretty sure there already is, and that I'm just being a prick when faced with the idea. Some aspects will be taken from the comic, some from the show--just a heads up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story inspired by the Umbrella Academy and Gerard Way's song Zero Zero. The first chapter will be short, but the rest will be much more lengthy as it progresses.

Late mornings were never Zero's thing.

It was that time of day when work just flooded his small desk table, almost as if the Head of Operations enjoyed seeing emotionally worn out employees groveling at his feet for an extra department to be added--which would limit the amount of work that the one room would receive. No, all the self-centered bastard would do was smirk, propose that he would do everything in his power to get it done. That's what he's been saying for the past few years, and Zero's officially had enough of it.

He was in charge of anything to do with war--which was happening quite frequently in the future, may he add; it was tiring enough to find out how a side was going to win, but it was a whole new level when the Human Race was becoming more strategic, so this meant Zero would need to be updating himself on what the year had to offer in warfare. He had to pluck out who would die, who would live, what machines needed to be built, where the war needed to take place, what people would be in it, how the weather would be--it was all just so tiring for him. He never asked of this when he wished to get away from his life--it was a cool idea, at first, but then he realized it was just the usual paper work with a bit of a science fiction vibe to it all. Then he realized he was under a contract saying he needed to remain there for however long the Handler wanted him to stay.

Zero was good his job, that meant the Handler wanted him in that seat for a long while.

Talks with her would go as follows.

He would sit down in front of her desk, ask for a change in his position, and she would just give him one of her many clueless smiles before asking why he would want to move from where his life intended him to be.

Then followed him cussing her out, getting escorted out of the room, and thrown back into the room he worked in with his co-workers pausing their works to stare at him.

Those events happened way too often. 

Today was no exception.

During Zero's lunch break, he made his way to the Handler's office, well aware that she was in there despite the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging from the door handle. He knew well enough that it was put there for his eyes. Zero knocked on the door; this repeated for a while, then he persisted with them when no answer was heard. The knocks grew into irritated banging, making the small sign shake from the force.

"Cutting down the forest, I see," came a voice from behind him.

With a sigh, Zero let his beaten hand fall to his side.

"You could have just gone to the break room; you better of anyone should know I spend my lunch there," the Handler hummed and brushed past Zero's arm to open the door. "step in so we can have a little chat; the cat has news for the mouse,"

The worker walked into the office with ease; he had just made a fool of himself, but he was handling it pretty well. 

Anger management classes were paying off.

The Handler hummed a song once she saw that Zero was seated, then lead herself to her desk; she carefully sat down,"Before you bombard me with your words, let me say that I'm glad your classes are going well; I wouldn't want to replace another one of my precious artifacts," she cleared her throat. "I've invited you in to tell you an important 'assignment' that I would have no one else complete; I'm moving your rank just so you can do this for me."

Zero stared at her.

"Now, now, don't get too excited, you're making me blush; I'm making you an Assassin--I can only tell you the assignment if you agree to my proposal," the ends of a candy wrapper were being twisted in her hands as she waited.

The worker in front of her didn't seem to be fazed by the advancement in position; he kept the same monochromatic expression on his face whilst his eyes never moved from her.

Zero shifted in the chair,"I agree."

"Splendid; we'll have someone else fill your chair for the time being," she popped a candy into her mouth. "Now, the assignment. I didn't want anyone else other than you to do this because they'd be too fast; you know how much I love a good chase,"

"Why don't you send the two idiots, then?"

"Oh, they'd take too long; I'd be growing gray hairs by the time they're near the end. The target is a man named Frank; he lives in 1920's Germany with his wife, and they've been planning to bring a child into the world. Frank, however has changed his mind. If they don't have this child, the second World War could be altered; you're in charge of convincing him to bear a child, which will bring the timeline back together. So, are you up for it?"

The former office worker let out a sharp sight,"Yes,"

It seemed simple enough to him.

Go in, convince, get out.

That's all he needed to do.

 


End file.
